


Alice Falling Down (A Deepening Hole)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [44]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, POV Yoga Jones, Past Judy/Luschek/Yoga Jones, Post-Coital, Post-Season/Series 04, Power Imbalance, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room feels so much smaller than it did only hours before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Falling Down (A Deepening Hole)

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Judy King/Yoga Jones - consenting adults](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6044748#t6044748).

The room feels so much smaller than it did only hours before. The other inmates would scoff at that—at least they _have_ a room—but Jones would much rather be far away from her roommate.

“That wasn’t right,” she says softly, voice a raspy whisper after their night of drug-induced hilarity. Luschek had only joined them the one time, and then everything went wrong and he never came back, not that either of them really _wanted_ him back. He was more of a buffer than anything, something to grease the wheels, make their situation even an iota more normal. Now it was just her and Judy and the drugs.

“What was that, darlin’?” Judy looks up from her book—a copy of Don Winslow’s _The Cartel_ , a book Jones knows has no place in prison. But Judy doesn’t care about things like that.

Jones curls up onto her side, facing the wall. Her mouth is still raw from kissing; her legs ache from spreading them. That used to be the sweetest feeling, but now it just feels like defeat. “That was the last time,” she says.

She expects Judy to give her the usual spiel— _we’re consenting adults, we always have fun, don’t you want to live a little?_ —but instead, there’s a long silence. “Sure, sweetheart,” Judy says, a laugh creeping into the edge of her words, as if she knows Jones will be back in her bed the next time the drugs make it through the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Liz Phair's "Cinco de Mayo"


End file.
